Reclamation
by tmschmitt
Summary: This is another AU story by me. But I suppose it could be taken for future Reality, you be the judge. I'm still not very good with the summary part. Sara is having doubts about her marrige. This is M ,lol. Please read with care and sign the waiver below.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are not mine, but I do like to manipulate them. Well except my mind/imagination, that's mine. But I do get joy and happiness from sharing my stories with others. As long as it brings a smile to your face…then I have done my job.**

**Special Thanks: To Wanda for beta'ing this for me. I really appreciate it, you so totally Rock!**

**Warning: This is a little snippet or one shot before I continue with WD; I know I am sorry for the wait. This is an AU fic, what else do I write. It is a bit angsty and drama'ed up a little. It does contain adult content. Do not read if you are under age….HA! Yeah, right like that ever works anyway…lol. Do not forget to sign the waiver before reading.**

**I (tmschmitt/tmschmitt1979) am by no means responsible for any of the following. _1) The urge to drag your better half into a secluded room and take advantage of him/her, 2) Hot flashes, 3) Wet dreams and so much more. Please read with care X.__ (Your Name Here)._**

**Reclamation**

She shut off the water in the shower and stepped out. Hot water always seems to relax her more than she wanted to admit. Steam clouded up the mirror, but she could still see the outline of her body.

She grabbed her robe, but didn't tie it. She had tried to keep her body in tip-top condition but even after eleven years of marriage and two children, it wasn't going the way she wanted. But what really does anymore. She continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Her breasts sagged slightly; her belly had stretch marks and a pooch…maybe that's why her husband hadn't touched her in months.

Gil had been promoted to a higher paying job, working longer hours, and just didn't seem all that interested in her anymore. He had to be having an affair. _Ignorance is bliss._ Sara and the kids, Jayme ten and Kaden seven, had taken the tour of daddy's new office, met all the new people that were going to work with him and Sara couldn't help but notice all the younger and attractive women eyeing her husband like the prime piece of male he was. They had younger, perky breasts, and nothing seemed out of place; not even a hair.

She palmed her breasts and touched her nipples; which were hardening under her fingers. It had been so long since she was touched the way she craved. She then ran one hand down her body and touched her, now, moistening core. Her belly quivered as she looked up into the mirror and saw a man's form.

It took her a few seconds to realize it was her husband.

"What are you doing home?" She was proud her voice didn't waiver. She wasn't ashamed of touching herself, so she kept her touches light, making sure to build up the anticipation. It was the only way she had that could make her not think of his affair, but it confused her to no end; why he was home.

He didn't answer her. He just stood there against the door jam, staring at her. By the look in his eyes, it made her think he wanted to devour her whole. He pushed off the door and walked up behind her. She could feel his erection pushing against her ass; through his trousers and her robe. It felt like a dream; it was home. So many nights she wanted him, he was always too tired, just not paying attention to her little signs or in her mind, burning up too much energy on the office mistress.

"Are you hard for me or someone else?" Sara couldn't help herself but ask. She didn't mean to say anything, the kids were more important than her bringing this conversation up. But her hurt and anger overrode all of her sensors. All he did was grunt in reply.

She went to close her robe. He wasn't having it. His left hand landed on her right breast, he began to fondle the plump flesh and play with her nipple. His right hand traveled down her rounded belly to her mound, covering it with care, as his thumb stimulated her clit and two fingers dived into her core; making her grow moister by the second.

Sara wanted to moan, scream in ecstasy but she didn't want him to know how she felt. He was the love of her life and if she had to deal with his affairs, then so be it; just as long as he didn't end up making a fool out of her. She told herself, she could do this. She let her head fall on his shoulder as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

He was getting impatient and swung her around. His eyes were filled with desire and heavy lust. It scared her and at the same time, excited her immensely. He lifted her up on the bathroom counter and unbuttoned his trousers. His cock sprang free with its angry purplish head and weeping eye, the moment the material was pushed to his knees. He didn't give her a minute to question his motives. He pushed her thighs apart roughly and thrust hard into her without warning. She opened her mouth to scream but his mouth covered hers just as quickly. His tongue mimicked what his cock was doing. She was helpless to fight it, as he was reclaiming her body; he already had her heart and soul.

She made a vow when they married…till death do us part and she meant every word of it. A small moan escaped her mouth and his growl made her nerves feel like they were on fire. His thrusts became more and more frantic. Sara could feel his cock pulsating in her right before he lost it. Gil's grip on her hips tightened and he groaned her name when his seed exploded deep inside her womb.

Sara figured that he was done and she'd be alone yet again. This memory would carry her through even if she didn't have an orgasm. But could she live with that…of course she could, she had too. She was still truly, madly and deeply very much in love with her husband, her soul mate, her best friend and her lover.

He pulled out of her and looked down, watching his seed drip down her legs. She shivered at the loss of him and the knowledge that this might be the last time that he was intimate with her. His eyes reconnected with hers and she was shocked at what she saw. The love in his eyes for her was suddenly drowned out by the pure carnal desire and lust that darkened his steely gaze.

She went to move off the vanity and his hands stopped her. Gil's grip wasn't extremely tight, but he sent her the message that she wasn't allowed to move…well not yet. He bent his head towards her breast and latched on to her nipple. His tongue laved, his lips sucked and his teeth bit down hard; but not enough to draw blood.

Heaven and hell all wrapped up into one glorious moment. Going so long without sex was pure torture…now being on the verge of what was going to be the orgasm of a lifetime; she knew she needed just a bit more.

Sara was about to voice her needs when his hand made its way to her core. He inserted two fingers in her and his thumb began to stimulate her clit. The pressure was firm and accurate; he had always known how to play her body like a fine tuned guitar. Strumming her and stimulating her until her body just couldn't take it anymore. He owned her and they both knew it.

His fingers and thumb worked mechanically, in rhythm with each other, in and out of her opening; scissoring his fingers all the while touching her g-spot on each stroke, his thumb moving in circles adding a light pressure while doing so, and knowing she was getting the maximum pleasure from his ministrations.

A familiar yet distant sensation started to build up in her belly, the onslaught of an explosive orgasm lurked just around the corner. _More!_ She silently begged him as her legs wrapped around his thighs. Her muscles began to quiver uncontrollably; he kissed his way up from her breasts to her neck. Sucking hard enough to mark her, letting others know she was his.

Sara didn't know if she screamed Gil's name or if it was all in her head. But what she could remember was sparks so bright, they almost blinded her, and then the next thing she could focus on was him peppering kisses on her face. _Wow!_

Gil gently cupped her face and kissed her. It was soft, soothing, arousing and all him.

"I only get hard for you." He touched their lips together again. "You are my wife, my lover, the mother of **our** children and best friend. I only love and want you!" He spoke for the first time, since walking in on her little party of one. His voice was low, but the meaning behind each word sounded louder than any bomb going off. Her insecurities wouldn't vanish over-night, but she would try to squash all notions of him having an affair. She knew better than to question his integrity. He had always been faithful to her. They had an open and honest partnership and would tell the other when someone would try to hit on them.

Sara slowly un-wrapped her legs from his waist and he lifted her off the vanity. He continued to hold her close as they walked from the bathroom to their bedroom. She was his forever and he was hers. That's how it was and how it should be. He reclaimed her entirely.

"I love you too, Gil." She hugged him and looked into his blue gaze. "And you're the only one I want too." They climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. Life wasn't perfect by any means but it was definitely looking up.

END.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Look on the bright side of things or at least try to. Remember never change for anyone but yourself…and that's if you want to. If someone doesn't like you the way you are…then they're not worth it. I am the way I am; my kids love me, my family thinks I'm me, my friends think I'm crazy, god only know what you all think of me now…life is good…lol. But all in all I am me. Tami


End file.
